Ada Graceheart
Ada Graceheart is a police officer of Scion. While she is a master at Dimensional Debate and presumably is a highly skilled cop, she is one of the few known high ranking citizens of Scion who do not actively oppose Rightia. She is the primary protagonist of Wolf's Bane. History Ada has narcolepsy, which means she sleeps randomly without warning or cause. Despite this, she appeared in Dregg Me to Hell as a patient who suffered from insomnia. However, it is quite likely that she simply feigned insomnia in order to investigate Mathio (or the asylum in general) undercover. She is implied to have some relation to the Angels of Heaven, as she was told a story about them long ago. Some fans have speculated that she may be the incarnation of Azure due to her color scheme and knowledge of the story behind the Angels, much like Amber Heart. With the exposition from My Uprising explaining that Amber is an Ascended as opposed to an incarnation or anything like that, this speculation has shifted to theorizing that Ada is an Ascended and somehow associated with Azure, possibly in the same way that Amber is being mentored by Aurum. In Wolf's Bane, Ada is seen talking in red text with "???" by her name, so it is possible that she has a mentor like the Amber/Aurum relationship, or is somehow playing the role of a host for something else. Personality Ada is incredibly laid back and relaxed, sleeping on a whim and rarely bothering to do anything unless truly necessary; though when she has to, she puts in her full effort. She also enjoys puns and jokes, even using them to get an asylum patient extremely upset. (To be fair, it was the only thing she could realistically do and the patient was dealing with a fear of puns) She seems to like Dregg Moriss, hugging him during their first meeting at the asylum. This is somewhat furthered by her actions in the special episode How the Grump Stole Christmas!, though this is non-canonical. During The InVidia Games, Ada almost always has her eyes closed. She doesn't open them until she faces off against Dregg, at which point she unleashes her Dimensional Debate, Atlantis. Appearance Ada has ash gray hair, hazel eyes, and wears turquoise robes. She also wears a dark blue cloth near her neck. The color of her clothing might be symbolic of her Dimensional Debate technique (Atlantis), as it is water elemental and fits the color scheme quite well. Abilities Ada is a highly skilled Dimensional Debater, though her narcolepsy and her carefree nature means that she is usually better at countering other techniques (like she did with Ragna Rock and Demon of Hell). Regardless, she is quite strong when she puts her mind to it, though at least slightly less powerful than the likes of Dregg Moriss in a head-on battle. This said, as Dregg defeated King Midas, the then most powerful Dimensional Debater, Dregg technically is now the most powerful human Dimensional Debater (assuming he truly is fully human), and as such Ada might be obscenely powerful, though not as good as the best. As possibly a permutation of her Dimensional Technique, Ada can force someone to see their inner darkness. Whether this is akin to Draziel Euphore forcing someone into the Spirit Realm is unknown, but if so then that means that Ada's powers allow her to be on par with most gods in that respect. Even the Ascended simply are able to endure the Spirit Realm; being able to put someone into it (even if for a second) is apparently beyond the abilties of virtually all of the ascended and Angels. Based on the events of Wolf's Bane, she apparently can talk to the dead. Or more accurately, can analyze someone so well that she can effectively see someone's soul. She is also skilled at bluffing her way out of situations, shown in Dregg Me To Hell when she was able to convince a doctor that she was a new secretary and subsequently gained valuable information. She also is a great negotiator and apparently can converse with people in manners that are not...quite normal. For example, she was able to (allegedly) perfectly understand a patient in a mental hospital who only spoke in neighs. Then again, given how eccentric Ada is she may have decided to dedicate a few months or years of her life to learning how to speak horse. (Interestingly, Ada has been hinted at as possibly being of the Ascended, possibly in relation to Azure, which would explain this scenario as one of the abilities the Ascended have is fluency in all animal languages). The events of Wolf's Bane suggest that she can actually "see" souls, so she may also be able to talk to someone without actually knowing their language. In The Curtain Falls, she is able to precisely recall sounds of footsteps she had heard earlier by talking with a voice in her head while an image of a wolf appeared on the screen. Later, after talking to one of the actors, the actor speaks of how ambition is something between are angles and nephilim, suggesting that the Wolf may be ambition. Trivia * As mentioned, Ada has Narcolepsy. However, in Dregg me to Hell she claims to have Insomnia which effectively prevents narcolepsy. It makes sense that she could have narcolepsy which results in her being an insomniac (since she has already slept) or that her Insomnia makes her experience narcolepsy (because she needs more sleep). On the other hand, it's possible that she simply faked the illness so she could get into the asylum. Regardless of the actual cause, when Dregg heard her say that she had insomnia, he thought it was bull. This of course is most likely due to her actions in The InVidia Games. * Ada is the third person to demonstrate a well developed Dimensional Debate technique. Dregg is the first and Felicia Lionheart is the second. However, Helene did develop a weak technique called "Thunder", so Ada is technically the fourth in the series. * Ada was apparently scheduled for My Uprising. However, she did not appear. It is possible that My Destiny was originally planned to be a part of My Uprising, and that Ada was planned to appear in that part. * Both Ada and Grimoire Moriss have roughly the same introductory phrases- both of them are described as being top-of-the-line officers and both have "solved more cases than most cops get"Introductory scene in Wolf's Bane in their own episode. (Wolf's Bane for Ada and Death Wish - Part 3 for Grimoire). References Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Scion Category:InVidia Category:Dimensional Ability User